Rose Fersen
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE 7 vignettes coécrites avec Wéthilde. Sirius se lance à la recherche de son amie d'enfance,Rose Fersen,qu'il avait perdue de vue depuis de nombreuses années.Leurs retrouvailles changeront leurs vies!
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Voici une fic assez courte. Au-dessus de chaque chapitre, il y aura un extrait de la chanson « seven years » de Norah Jones. Cette fic est constituée de petites vignettes que nous publierons le plus rapidement possible. Il y en aura sept. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à nous sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Rose Fersen.

Chapitre 1

_**Spining, laughing, dancing **_

_**To her favorite song.**_

_Tournoyante, riante, dansante _

_Sur sa chanson préférée._

* * *

Une petite fille en train de danser, sa robe tournoyant au-dessus de ses genoux et lui, frappant dans ses mains et riant aux éclats. Ce souvenir si bien enfui dans sa mémoire venait de ressurgir brusquement alors que Sirius regardait une petite photo jaunie qui s'était échappée d'un de ses livres. Elle représentait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui souriait malicieusement à l'objectif. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Rosy, Rosa…Non. Rose. Elle s'appelait Rose…Rose Fersen. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Elle avait fait partie de son enfance à part entière. Combien d'été avaient-ils passés à se pousser l'un l'autre sur une balançoire ? Combien d'hiver avaient-ils passés à façonner des bonhommes de neige ? Il lui devait tellement ! Elle avait été la petite note de couleur des jours sombres de son enfance. Qu'avait-elle bien pu devenir ? 

Toute la nuit, Sirius, allongé sur son lit, rêva les yeux ouverts aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec Rose Fersen. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis de nombreuses années et pourtant, tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient facilement en mémoire, comme si le mur qui les avait si longtemps retenus venait de s'effondrer. Il se souvenait que les parents de Rose étaient morts quelques années avant son départ pour Poudlard et qu'elle avait été placée loin de lui, dans un orphelinat. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir si vite oubliée après tout ce que, sans le savoir, elle avait fait pour lui.

Demain, il quitterait définitivement Poudlard et n'avait encore rien de prévu pour ses vacances. Maintenant, il avait un projet. Il allait retrouver Rose Fersen.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez la suite, appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu et faites-nous vos remarques ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour les reviews, on y répond plus bas! Voilà, normalement, on poste un chapitre tous les deux jours. Nous nous excusons pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais c'est un style "vignette" donc les autres ne seront pas plus longs mais plus que celui-ci quand même. N'hésitez pas à reviewer!

Chapitre 2

_**A little girl with nothing wrong**_

_**Is all alone**_

_Une petite fille avec rien de mauvais _

_Est toute seule_

Elle trempait ses mains dans l'eau chaude, ressortant soit une assiette soit un verre qu'elle s'appliquait ensuite à bien nettoyer. Les filles de l'établissement avaient encore réussi à lui refiler la corvée vaisselle et elle, comme d'habitude, avait acquiescé sans broncher.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était leur bouc émissaire mais peu lui importait, au moins elle avait quelque chose à faire. Pendant toutes ces années passées à l'orphelinat Ste Joséphine, elle ne s'était jamais faite une seule amie et, à vrai dire, n'avait jamais rien fait pour.

Elle avait toujours été distante, perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « L'ombre ». Elle aimait rester assise à la fenêtre, fredonnant une vieille chanson oubliée, à regarder les passants et à espérer que, peut-être, quelque part, quelqu'un se souvenait d'elle.

Quand elle était petite, avant que ses parents ne meurent dans un accident de voiture, sa maman lui répétait qu'à chaque fois que son nez la chatouillait, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un pensait à elle. Ce soir-là, elle s'était à plusieurs reprises barbouillée le nez de mousse.

Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un pense encore à elle?

**R.A.R.**

Wéthilde:Bon ben on a qu'à se partager le boulot.

Cowéti: OK, bon tu t'occupes de Milune, le linge sale, ça se lave en famille.

Wéthilde: C'est pas du linge sale, c'est une review.

Cowéti: Euh...Oui mais bon...Peu importe.

Wéthilde: Bon OK, alors, **MILUNE:**alors d'abord, c'est pas "t'auras" mais "vous aurez" parce que j'ai aussi écrit cette fic, vu? Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review chère soeur!

Cowéti: Bon, pour le revieweur suivant, il a fait l'effort de parler en Français alors on va écrire en Anglais!

Wéthilde: J'peux le faire, j'peux le faire?

Cowéti: Mais t'es une daube en Anglais!

Wéthilde: Ah oui c'est vrai.

Cowéti: Hello **MEGAROO!** Thanks a lot for your review, yes we know, it's very small but that's like that.

Wéthilde: Waw! T'es sûre qu'il comprendra quelque chose?

Cowéti: On verra bien, passons à la suivante, prête Wéthilde?

Wéthilde: Yes, I am, alors **TOUFFUE**: Merci pour la review et bonnes vacances!

Cowéti: Bon ben la p'tite dernière alors.

Wéthilde: Ouais, tu sais que c'est pas logique que le chapitre soit dix fois plus court que les R.A.R.?

Cowéti: Pas grave, z'y verront qu'du feu. Donc **ANA: **Merci! Ben oui, ce sera vite publiéà peu près tous les deux jours, par contre pour la longueur...Pour te donner une idée, le plus grand fait une page word et le 2 est heureusement le plus court.On est désolée!


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_**And she'll sing her song to anyone**_

_**That comes along**_

_Et elle chantera sa chanson à quelqu'un_

_Cela arrive_

* * *

Sirius déambulait dans les rues d'Edimbourg à la recherche de l'orphelinat Ste Joséphine. Il était à présent sûr du nom de l'établissement. Autant hier il ne se souvenait même plus de l'existence de Rose, autant aujourd'hui, tout lui revenait dans les moindres détails. Plus il y pensait, plus son envie de la retrouver grandissait. 

Après avoir demandé quelques fois son chemin, il se retrouva devant l'imposant portail de l'orphelinat. Encore quelques mètres, quelques pas et il pénétrerait là où Rose avait passé toute sa jeunesse. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait car au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit plus entre ces murs. Il se présenta à l'accueil avec une anxiété grandissante qui retomba dans un soupir de soulagement quand on lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec une certaine Amy.

Il frappa trois petits coups discrets à la porte et une voix douce lui répondit. Mais cette voix n'appartenait pas à Rose, il en était sûr. Il ouvrit la porte et Amy lui suggéra de la chercher dans le parc. Il suivit son conseil et déboucha bientôt dans un petit carré de verdure qu'ombrageaient quelques arbres. Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant le long de son dos tandis que ses yeux parcouraient avidement les pages d'un roman. Elle fredonnait, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, un vieil air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa voix était belle, envoûtante.

Il s'en approcha doucement, mesurant chacun de ses pas de peur qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il était à présent assez près pour lire par-dessus son épaule ou entendre le bruit régulier de sa respiration.

-Rose ?

* * *

**R.A.R:**

Cowéti: Hé le nombre de nos reviews a diminué atrocement!

Wéthilde:On en a seulement la moitié par rapport à celles pour la première vignette!

Cowéti : Alors la prochaine fois, on en aura plus qu'une, et puis une-demi, et puis un quart de review et puis...

Wéthilde: Laisse tomber les maths tu veux. Et puis d'abord, peut-être qu'on doit soustraire deux reviews à chaque fois...

Cowéti: Donc la prochane fois ça fera...0! je préfère ma version des choses!

Wéthilde: Plutôt que d'emmerder nos rares lecteurs avec tes maths à la con, si on répondait?

Cowéti: Bien sûr, chaud devant!

Cowéti et Wéthilde, le duo infernal, vont répondre ensemble à la review de **SYL**, tatatsin!

Alors Syl, merci beaucoup! On est ravie de tous tes complimets et si tu cherchais à nous faire rougir, c'est réussi! On espère que tu continueras à lire!

Et maintenant le duo de l'apocalypse va se charger de la review de **MILUNE**

Hello illustre inconnue! Merci pour la review et quand on dit "le linge sale" c'est juste une expression. Espèce de parano-inculte-des-expressions-de-nous.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_**Eyes wide open**_

_**Always hoping for the sun**_

_Des yeux grands ouverts_

_Espérant toujours le soleil_

* * *

Elle sursauta et se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien Rose Fersen ?

-Oui.

Elle le scruta un instant de ses grands yeux clairs puis demanda :

-On se connaît non ?

-Oui, du moins nous nous connaissions.

Elle sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire et une lueur de doute perça dans le bleu de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien d'abord, vous demander si vous ne voudriez pas aller boire un verre ?

Elle sembla hésiter puis dit:

-D'accord.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et ils quittèrent bientôt la demeure austère qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un orphelinat.

En passant le portail, la mère supérieure qui était à la tête de l'établissement leur jeta un regard sévère. Sirius s'élança vers elle et lui colla deux baisers bruyants sur chacune de ses joues. Cette dernière, offusquée, s'éloigna d'eux en grommelant un « Vous devriez surveiller vos fréquentations, mademoiselle Fersen. »

Rose qui se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire par respect pour la sœur, jeta un regard en coin à Sirius.

-Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je suis un peu fou, lui confia ce dernier.

-C'est plutôt moi qui suis folle d'avoir accepté votre invitation. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

-C'est parce que vous avez confiance en moi.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit :

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

* * *

Cowéti: Super! T'avais raison, on a reçu aucune review pour le dernier chapitre mais peut-être qu'il y a quand même des gens qui aiment cette fic!

Wéthilde: L'espoir fait vivre.

Cowéti: Soit pas rabas-joie Wet'., on va faire du chantage et tout ira mieux!

Wéthilde: Du chantage?

Cowéti: Oui, soyons folles! Exigeons au moins une review avant de mettre le chapitre suivant!

Wéthilde: OK!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_**Fragile as a leaf in autumn **_

_**Just fallin' to the ground**_

_**Without a sound**_

_Fragile comme une feuille en automne_

_Juste tombée sur le sol_

_Sans un bruit _

* * *

Assis à une table au fond d'un petit café, deux inconnus renouaient connaissance. 

-Comment aviez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

-Je peux le savoir ou vous n'avez pas de nom ?

-Oh si j'en ai un, je m'appelle Black…Sirius Black.

Elle sembla surprise puis dit :

-Vous….je…non rien.

-Si, allez-y, vous vouliez dire quelque chose.

-Votre nom me rappelait quelque chose…quelqu'un…quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu dans mon enfance. Enfin…laissez tomber…c'est sans importance.

-Si, continuez ! Ca m'intéresse.

-Oh…c'est loin maintenant, je devais avoir environ sept ans… Je l'aimais beaucoup…et…à la mort de mes parents, j'ai du partir…je me suis retrouvée toute seule…Il m'a tellement manqué, je l'avais presque oublié. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, très noirs…Un peu comme les vôtres…

Elle regarda longuement Sirius, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que d'anciens souvenirs presque oubliés la submergeaient, puis elle murmura :

-D'ailleurs, c'était toi, Sirius.

* * *

**R.A.R.:**

Cowéti: Eh magnifique trois reviews!

Wéthilde: T'excite, y en a deux de ma soeur...

Cowéti: Ouais enfin bref, c'est pas mal quand même...Restons positives...

Wéthilde: Bon donc **Milune: **Pour la centième fois, nous te répèton que "linge sale" est une expression que tu pourras trouver dans le dico si tu as du temps à perdre et qu'il n'y avait aucune insulte là-dessous! Merci pour tes reviews et comme tu seras rentrée de vacances quand tu liras ceci, j'espère qu'elles auront été bonnes.

Cowéti: Bon, **Syl: **pas grave du tout du moment que t'aimes toujours. Pour les pseudos ben, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps pour t'expliquer mais on est contente que tu les aimes, la suite viendra bientôt! Qui peut oublier Sirius? Sais pas mais comme elle avait sept ans et que Sirius a sûrement dû beaucoup changé...


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_**Crooked little smile on her face**_

_**Tells a tale of grace**_

_**That's all her own**_

_Un petit sourire hésitant sur son visage_

_Raconte une histoire de grâce_

_C'est tout ce qu'elle possède_

* * *

Chaque jour, à la même heure, une jeune fille attendait devant un vieil établissement et à chaque fois un jeune garçon l'emmenait se balader. Ils parlaient pendant de longues heures, ravivant de vieux souvenirs, certains joyeux, d'autres moins. Chacun avait été une bouée de secours pour l'autre à travers leur enfance ; les parents de l'un rejetant leur enfant, ceux de l'autre s'absentant trop souvent. Ils avaient appris à se connaître à nouveau et l'ancienne complicité qui existait entre eux autrefois s'était réinstallée. Elle avait peut-être même pris une connotation différente, elle avait dépassé l'amitié et ressemblait bien à ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'amour. 

Chaque fois que Sirius l'embrassait sur la joue ou croisait son regard, les pommettes de Rose s'empourpraient et chaque fois que sa main hésitante se glissait dans celle de Sirius, ils ressentaient tout les deux un début de frisson.

Un jour que la pluie les avait obligés à s'abriter sous un arbre, Sirius prit Rose dans ses bras et celle-ci appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui releva le menton et, après avoir longuement contemplé son visage, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

* * *

**R.A.R.:**

Cowéti: Bon, alors merci à **Milune:** On est toujours contente que tu aimes!

Wéthilde: Et merci à **Halexia Black: **Merci d'aimé cette fic et d'avoir reviewé.

Cowéti: Hé, c'est qu'on tient bien notre moyenne de deux reviews par chapitre!

Wéthilde: Super.

Cowéti: Eh bien chère Wéthilde, cette aventure touche à sa fin. On se donne rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre demain si tout va bien!


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

**_Spining, laughting, dancing_**

_**To her favorite song**_

_Tournoyant, riant, dansant_

_Sur sa chanson préférée_

* * *

C'était l'hiver, il avait gelé toute la nuit et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait l'entièreté du parc. Rose était assise sur un des bancs et regardait les flocons se poser sur sa main et fondre lentement. Cela faisait environs six mois qu'elle et Sirius avaient repris contact. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'il était un sorcier et elle allait s'installer dans la maison qu'il possédait à Pré-au-Lard d'ici quelques jours.

Sirius apparut à l'entrée du parc, la tête dissimulée par un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Elle se leva et lui fit un signe de la main que Sirius dut miraculeusement voir à travers le bouquet car il y répondit. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas rapide, ce qui n'était pas très judicieux vu l'énorme plaque de verglas qui se trouvait au pied du banc. Sirius glissa en arrière et tenta de retrouver son équilibre en faisant d'énormes moulinets avec ses bras, éparpillant ainsi une multitude de pétales de fleur sur le sol enneigé.

Il finit par retomber à genoux par terre devant une Rose qui riait aux éclats. Il lui tendit le bouquet d'un geste théâtral et demanda d'une voix solennelle :

-Voulez-vous m'épouser gente dame ?

Rose prit le bouquet et enfouit sa tête dedans pour mieux s'imprégner du parfum qu'elles dégageaient puis murmura :

-Oui.

Sirius étonné se releva, plongea ses yeux au plus profond des siens et redemanda plus sérieusement :

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

Rose hocha à nouveau la tête et se jeta au cou de Sirius qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

**FIN**

* * *

**R.A.R.:**

Wéhilde: Snifff! C'est fini.

Cowéti: Et oui, chère Wéthilde, c'est fini mais bon, il paraît que tu vas toi aussi te lancer dan l'écriture non?

Wéthilde: Euh...Peut-être...

Cowéti: Ouais c'est ça, vous retrouverez bientôt Wéthilde dans de palpitantes aventures, venez nombreux!

Wéthilde: Bon, repondons aux reviews:

**Syl: **Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et on espère que la fin t'a plu également!

**Halexia Black: **Merci aussi pour tout et surtout pour t'être intéressée à cette fic minuscule!

Cowéti et Wéthilde: Eh bien, un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu mais on aurait préféré qu'ils laissent des reviews même si elles étaient mauvaises. Avec le temps, on s'habitue aux tomates! On espère que d'autres liront encore cette ficmême si elle estfinie et n'hésitez pas à reviewer!


End file.
